


vrvr fragments

by melted_midnight (KimKirby)



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabbles, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, Possible Character Death, Sea-longing, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time machine, but not in a positive way, keyword being possible, sea monsters/creatures(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKirby/pseuds/melted_midnight
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just a place for me to dump my vrvr works that are too short to be on their own.
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon & Ju Yeonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> gimme more gyehyeon-centric fics, please.
> 
> kinda horror? but not really? idk, not sure what genre this falls under lmao, it's different from how i would like to write horror anyways, so i don't want to outright call it horror lol
> 
> (warnings: none really? maybe a fear of the ocean and possible sea creatures/monsters)
> 
> i just really like red hair gyehyeon, you feel me?

Gyehyeon’s afraid of the ocean.

The yawning cobalt waves beckon to him like an alluring siren, tempting him into its murky depths, but he won’t give in. He refuses to, no matter what promises he hears it whisper to him in the black of midnight, no matter what desires it captivates him with in his restless sleep.

Yet, he always returns to the frothing shoreline everyday, without fail. He can’t help it, a sort of gnawing hunger that must be satisfied tainting his brittle control. It’s not normal.

Gyehyeon knows that there’s something very wrong with him, because he jerks awake from vivid nightmares with hysterical screams in his throat, the aching thirst for seawater burning through his veins. He knows that there’s something very wrong with him, because when he dares to glimpse at his reflection in that cerulean abyss, there’s an blue-eyed person with sharp canines and crimson hair staring back at him.

He’s defective, faulty, and broken: a damaged engine left to run by itself with inadequate fuel and no repairman in sight. 

And he’s _scared_. Scared of who he is, of who he might be, of who he might become. Gyehyeon’s downright terrified.

Still. He comes back to the coast. Still drinks in the biting wind, freezing his skin to ice. Still ventures close to the malevolent edge, ready to snatch him away.

He’s fallen for the fabrication hook, line, and sinker — caught in a trap with no way out — but. He’s addicted now, too far gone to try curing the problem any longer.

So, he takes a deep breath and lets go of the tight hold on his failing restraint. Allows the ocean to guide his next steps.

Gyehyeon shuts his eyes and sinks down.


	2. Time’s ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied/referenced child abuse, violence, and murder (very brief and not graphic at all, but just to be safe). also, possible character death. whoops. (at least i said possible instead of definite, amirite?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore my weird time logic as i probably won't be able to explain it lol
> 
> (yay, it's yeonho-centric)

Yeonho steps off the time machine.

The empty wasteland is bare, desolate, abandoned. Filled with salty marshes as far as the eye can see. He clutches the preserved lilies tighter and takes a shaky breath.

The date is April 14th and the year is 2048, three months before everything went wrong, three months before the world burnt up and died. He _has_ to fix everything.

Yeonho doesn’t have a choice. Not anymore.

_“Report...me...there...agent Ju?”_

He raises the communication tool on his wrist up to his mouth. “Agent Ju, reporting. I’ve arrived in an unknown location. I’m in the year of devastation, months before the event happened. I’ll proceed with the plan, as discussed.” As an afterthought, he adds, “You’re breaking up, sir.”

_“The connection...unstable...can’t rely...on your own...the plan—”_

The gadget hisses noisily, static erupting from the speaker, and Yeonho yanks it away from his face with a grimace. So much for help.

Digging around in his storage bag, he retrieves copies of the procedure, all stuck in weatherproof clear covers to protect them from damage. He scans them over carefully.

The first step is to locate the village of Aeramire and find a way to integrate with society there, but considering he doesn’t even know where he is currently, that’ll have to wait until he learns. The man sighs.

(A small part of Yeonho wishes he wasn’t chosen for this task, daunting and terrifying in its scope, but—

He’s _tired_. Tired of seeing people die on the streets for crimes they didn’t commit, tired of seeing infants tossed out for their blood, tired of seeing hollow-eyed children get kicked for being alive. He’s tired of seeing Gyehyeon’s tattered, beaten face with crimson rivulets pouring out his frail body and defiance still bright in his eyes, every night in his dreams.)

The agent presses a button on the platform, and the time machine shrinks compactly, fitting securely in his pack. Yeonho straightens up, tightening the straps on his bag and checking to make sure he doesn’t leave anything behind.

He’s going to do this even if he doesn’t want to, going to succeed even if it seems hopeless. The future is riding on his shoulders, and he refuses to let anyone down ( _refuses_ to let Gyehyeon down again).

So, Yeonho treks forward, because that’s the only thing he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so many ideas in my head about this one, but i'm not gonna explain anything bc i might expand on this. might. and while i'm at it, imma probably change some of the time logic to avoid plot-holes lmao
> 
> but anyway yeonho softest boy


End file.
